Overlooked
by unknownAVOCADO
Summary: Divergent through the eyes of Danielle Pohler, a Amity-born transfer
1. Chapter 1: Unimpressed

I open my eyes to a blur of lights and a kind, plain face peering at me. "You're awake," she stated. How long had I been out, I wonder. The aptitude test seemed to take forever. The Abnegation woman who had administered my test glances back at her papers. "I have your test results," she mentioned softly. Her fingers are currently bouncing carefully on the small white table next to me, and she seems anxious. Her strange attitude makes me nervous, and for the first time in my life, I wonder what would happen if I didn't get Amity as my test result.

"Are you going to tell me then?" I demand, suddenly needing to know.

She sighed, "I just want you to know that you don't have to choose what the test tells you."

"What do you mean?"

"Danielle, something that will bring a lot of destruction is coming soon, and you need to think about who the perpetrator is"

I have no idea what she is talking about, what would the Amity ever do to anyone else? We believe in peace, and in unity. "Wait, what are you talking about? I got Amity, right?" I reply a little too vehemently, apprehensive of her reply.

"No," she avoids my eye, "you didn't."

" Just tell me what I got then!" I reply.

She mutters, so softly I almost can't hear it, "Your results came back as Erudite."

* * *

I walk out of the testing room with a feeling of betrayal. My brain is solely focused on the fact that I didn't get Amity as a result. I had always thought my whole life was laid out for me... until this. Am I not good enough for Amity? Why didn't I get Amity as a result? There must be something wrong with the system! When I return to the cafeteria my friends are still sitting in a circle on the floor, playing one of our favorite games. I squish back into my spot between Rochelle and Sabrina, and everyone welcomes me back with a smile. No one else seems surprised by their results, so I play and sing along, but my mind still wanders.

When I return home I realize that I have less than 20 hours until I choose. Life had always seemed laid out for me, I would choose Amity like my 3 older sisters, marry a fellow Amity, and our children could play the same peaceful singing and hand clapping games I always had. When my mind switches to the Erudite, I don't know what to think. I never noticed before how vague my knowledge of the other factions is. One moment I am leaning towards choosing Amity, it's how I want my children to grow up. But then, I remember how angry and rude I was with the test administrator earlier and I think, I'm not good enough for Amity, not peaceful enough. My parents give me time and space but I'm assuming that's just routine, there is probably no doubt in their mind that I will choose Amity. That's the question though, will I choose Amity, or transfer to Erudite?


	2. Chapter 2: Unsure

Another puzzling concept is what the Abnegation lady said about who the perpetrator is. I'm assuming she was hinting to not choose Erudite, but it is not surprising that she is against the Erudite. Erudite is constantly publishing reports against the Abnegation, the majority of it written by their leader, Jeanine Matthews. However, if what the reports are saying is true, I side with Jeanine. She claims that one of the Abnegation leaders, Marcus Eaton, abused his son as a child, and that's why his son chose Dauntless. It makes some sense, considering that Marcus seems like a rather cold and unfriendly man. I suppose that is not for me to decide though.

* * *

On the way to the Choosing Ceremony I continue to ponder these things. I still don't know what I will choose. The building is crowded with Erudite blue, Amity red and yellow, Abnegation gray, Dauntless black, and Candor black and white. As we crowd into the elevator a group of selfless Abnegation take the stairs. We enter the large room that is divided in circles. I look into the crowd, and try to picture myself a midst the sea of blue, with the Erudite. My mother and father give me hugs, clearly not considering that they may not welcome me back onto our farm. They are not a tiny bit suspicious that I may not choose Amity, and it makes my heart well up with guilt. How could I leave the people who had given everything they had to raise me?

The 16 year olds stand in a circle in alphabetical order. I feel myself blush as I notice everyone is staring at us, I hate to be the center of attention. Since we will be choosing in reverse alphabetical order an Abnegation girl, Beatrice Prior, stands on my right, and she will choose before me. She bounces softly on her feet and I can tell she also does not know what to choose. I look up the line of teenagers and wonder how many of us are still undecided. My eyes swing towards he circle of bowls, filled with different substances: earth, glass, coals, stones, and water. I will walk up there when my name is announced, and I must choose. Will my blood contaminate the clear Erudite water, or sink into the Amity earth? I see a man clad in gray walk up to the podium. Each year a different faction conducts the ceremony, and this year the responsibility falls on the Abnegation. One of the leaders will announce. He welcomes the audience, and describes the history of the factions, and what they each believe. He urges us to consider what is to blame for the war. That's what gets me, what do I believe? Did aggression break up our society, or is it ignorance's fault? I smooth my yellow dress down as the importance of this decision hangs over my mind.

A fellow Amity friend is the first to choose, and is welcomed with a cheer back into our faction. I'm not sure what to choose and my senses go in and out throughout the ceremony. I hear a mutter from the Dauntless crowd as a boy chooses Candor, the first transfer. "Caleb Prior," the Abnegation man declares. I see him glance over his shoulder at his sister, Beatrice, as he walks towards the bowls. He accepts the knife and drags it through his palm. After hesitating he lets the blood drop into the already red water. I see his sister freeze beside me, and I see the Abnegation people trying to mask their surprise, and I realize this was unexpected. He was the son of one of the Abnegation leaders, and always had appeared to be ideal for Abnegation.

I watch Beatrice slowly make her way to the circle of bowls. She takes a deep breath and pulls it through her hand. A puddle of blood collects as she glances at the bowls. With a jerk she raises her hand and lets the blood dribble atop the burning coals. She has chosen Dauntless. After seeing those two transfer it makes me even more nervous to choose. Their parents look down in shame at their only two children transferring. I try to find my family in the crowd but can't locate them anywhere. My name is called, Danielle Pohler. My feet drag as I approach the circle of bowls. The red water swirls on my left, and the soil is on my right. I am offered a knife and I cut my skin with hesitation, still not knowing what to choose. Finally, I raise my hand, and let the blood drip into a bowl.


End file.
